Show Me How To Walk The Walk
by KurosawaCP
Summary: Kenny finds himself monopolizing more than just some freshman's ass when it comes to getting jealous. Little did he expect that little Butters Stotch would be so utterly compliant. Warnings: Rough sex. Minors. Kenny McCormick. Smut. Oneshot.


**Title: **Show Me How To Walk The Walk

**Fandom:** South Park

**Pairing:** Bunny

**BETA: **Kuro

**Warnings: **Rough sex. Minors. Kenny McCormick.

**Notes:** A drabble to take a break from the Vocaloid fandom. I hope that I did a decent job, usually I try not to write smut for a fandom that I haven't tampered with without an actual plot, but I've been stressed lately and just want to deliver the goods to ensure myself that my writing hasn't gone down the proverbial shithole like everything else this week. ( * w*)

* * *

"Too rough!" The usually diffident blonde yelped, straightening his back in order to avoid collapsing over as he used his hands and knees for weak leverage. His canine sank into his lower lip as he repressed a dejected whimper, nails scratching at the ratty carpet of Kenny's bedroom; an abundance of dirt settling beneath them. The male behind him seemed to tense up even more at the declaration.

"..I thought that you had understood," The amber-haired teen husked lowly against his classmate's ear, fingertips leaving bruises on the other male's bony hips, the tips of own his nails breaking skin as an unamused chuckle slipped past his lips, it bordered between piteous and carefree, an odd mix of emotions when you were in the midst of fooling around with just one of your mutual friends. "That you were _mine_."

"Did you n-now?" A guttural moan followed the question closely, Kenny mindfully picked up his pace, raising his voice a bit in order to be heard over the crude sound of skin slapping against skin.

"_Yeah._" His voice was clipped.

A small whine met Kenny's ears, and he noted in an amused stigma that his small friend was working very hard to meet him halfway. When the teen rolled his hips, the blonde-haired male jolted back as if violently shoved back on the poor boy's member, the questioning look in half-lidded azure oculars as Butters peeked over his shoulder only made him tighten his grip a considerable amount; causing the other male to flinch. "A—And just what changed your mind?" Speaking was obviously proving to be a difficulty; but Kenny considered translating 'being fucked senseless mumbles' into actual English a natural skill, even if linguistics weren't normally his forte.

He mulled over his choice of answers as he re-angled in such a way that left the other male wantonly panting. The tight ring of muscles clamped around his member in a way that made the idea of being squeezed to death by a boa constrictor almost a pleasant feeling (And believe me, he knows how that feels), Kenny choked out a breath before rolling his hips once more; viciously stabbing into his classmate's rectum with deft proficiency.

"The fact that you let _Cartman_ of all people _touch _you," He made sure that his nails left cuts in the shape tiny half crescents as he shot his load into the lithe blonde beneath him. "is disgusting." From below him, he heard a cut cry of protest which quickly turned into a mewl of pleasure. Kenny let out a snarl, finishing his sentiment. "I _saw_ how you were talking to him, you just _needed _a rod up your ass." He smugly took note of how his friend slumped down once he had gotten off, dripping his cum all over the floor.

"Only yours..." Butters had piped up quietly while properly catching his breath.

"You say that every time someone fucks you, don't you?" The dark flush coloring the blonde's ears and cheeks made Kenny feel bitter, he bucked back into the tight cavern that he just now decided was his, _and his alone, _atleast until he decided that he was _done _with it.

"N-No, I—Ken, I'm not even hard again yet..!"

The plea fell on disinterested ears as Kenny started his tempo back up, his semen from moments ago qualifying as an applicable lubricant for the time being. This worked fine. Because Kenneth McCormick didn't plan on letting up on the whimpering teen beneath him. "It's okay," A growl resounded from the back of his throat. "Just imagine that it's Cartman fucking you."

"Haa...? No..!" Butters seemed determined to deny his little affair. It wasn't as if he and Kenny were actually together-together, or even interested in each other, right? But when you dangle something infront of the poor boy's face, he grabbed it and wouldn't let it go, apparently. Butters groaned pensively at the very idea of himself being that 'something', reaching his hand down to _help _himself.

The room reeked of sex. The sound of heavy breathing, and the occasional cry from Butters were the only things that really kept the room from being silent. Usually, Kenny would be drunk out of his mind and making sexual innuendos during intercourse, even when he was sober, he tended to be a joker in the sack. But in the middle of getting rug burn on his knees, and trying to think clear enough to protest against any insult thrown at him from time to time, the freshman simply came to the conclusion that Kenny was merely humoring him, acting possessive just so he had an excuse to get between Butters' legs. Not that he really _needed _an excuse, or permission for that matter.

"How many times?" The older male sounded just as ticked as he was when they had initially started out.

"H-How many t-times?" Butters repeated, clawing at the dirty carpet with his nails once again with a renewed vigor as another orgasm rocketed through him and practically left his head swimming.

"How many fucking times did you do him?" Kenny rephrased, nudging the blonde's legs further apart, and leaning down to leave another stinging bite mark on Butters' skin.

"None." Butters stated firmly, his seriousness only tainted by the loud moan he reluctantly emitted when Kenny squeezed the younger male's balls_ just _right.

"Then why were you blushing, you _slut_?" Cerulean oculars narrowed to slits as they stared at the back of the younger boy's head, quickening his pace just a bit to get himself off. It was a wonder why he bothered asking in the first place, to be honest.

"I was t-talking about y-you," Butters confessed, his voice coming out higher than usual, salted water dripped onto the floor, along with another few spurts of semen. He sniffled weakly, resting his forehead against the floor, literally too exhausted to try and do any of the work. He was practically announcing that Kenny could have free reign over him, that face alone made Kenneth McCormick stop thrusting all together.

"What..?" He asked inquiringly, a slender eyebrow shooting upwards.

"I was telling him that y-you, uh..." Butters used his hands to cover his own ears, propping himself up on his elbows.

"That I what...?" Kenny asked dryly, pulling his nails out of the soft skin of his classmate, blood immediately leaked from the cuts, decorating small stream after stream down Butters' hips. The blonde smeared it around with the pads of his fingers as he waited for a response.

"I told him that you were my b-boyfriend..."

There was a long silence.

"Why the fuck would you do that?" Kenny's voice was incredulous. His eyebrows drawing together this time as he leaned forward, pressing his chest against the smaller boy's back, his chin rested against Butters' shoulder blade.

"H-He was hitting on me!" Butters explained defensively, moaning airily when Kenny rolled his hips and nudged his prostate. From next to him, Kenny let out a snort, swiping his tongue across his classmate's damp skin in a half-assed attempt at consolation.

"Fatas—" He stopped himself short. ''Cartman likes the adorable ones. They squeak." The junior gave a firm slap to Butters' right buttock. The blonde let out a cry accordingly. "And they moan really fucking loud," Kenny briefly trailed a line of kisses up the younger one's shoulder, earning him an appreciative moan.

"Haaa... W-What else do they do?" His tone was eager, albeit he flinched away when a feral grin began to ease its way onto Kenny's face.

"They beg. Like alot."

_ Over._


End file.
